


L'Arc En Ciel Drabbles

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Acid Black Cherry, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, fruit fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving members of L'Arc En Ciel





	1. Banana Sex

 

            Tetsu was horny and when he was horny he always went straight to his favourite fruit; bananas. Soft and yellow, they were the perfect masturbation toy and so eagerly he headed to his kitchen and picked up two. He peeled one, removing the banana inside for later and took the skin with him until he had found some lube.

            Spreading his legs, he carefully slid a lubed finger inside and began to prepare himself eagerly, already moaning in pleasure as his fingers brushed against his prostrate. He was so sensitive down there but it was all good and he continued until he felt loose and ready.

            Full banana in hand, he carefully slid it inside whilst throwing the peel in the microwave for just a few seconds to warm it up. The second the microwave pinged, he grabbed the warm banana peel and slid his erection where the banana had once been. With banana in each hand he thrust between the two, moaning in pleasure the whole time. There was nothing like banana sex to get him off and he came fast and hard, filling the peel with his cum. Oh yes, there was nothing like bananas for getting off, except possibly a lover.


	2. Fanboy

Hyde sighed as he opened yet another letter from his fans. It was all slowly becoming the same letter over and over again and he was growing tired of it all. He didn't get off on the praise, if anything it made him embarrassed and so at first it was simply a relief to see that this letter was different from all the rest. Hyde quickly looked around to make sure he was unobserved before pulling out the four pictures of Yasu, all in sexy poses naked, or close enough to count. His number one fan boy never failed to make him smile. Turning to the letter, he smiled in delight at all the naughty things Yasu claimed he was going to do with him next time they were alone. Some would never happen but many were possible and Hyde could hardly wait. In fact, he wasn't going to and so grabbing just the one letter and pictures, he left the building and drove straight home, knowing Yasu was only a phone call away.  
 


End file.
